The Forest Guardians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Cassie, who are two young orphans, run away from the orphanage and find a place to hide, they are told about the Forest Guardians. Do these mysterious guardians really exist? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **The Forest Guardians**

Well, the age of the aliens were gone. Most people on Earth believed that aliens no longer existed. Why? Because of an agreement between Earth and the galactic leaders. Now that Earth was seemingly no longer under threat from Alien invasion, the galactic leaders agreed that all aliens should leave Earth and return to their planets. Many of the aliens did not want to leave, but they knew it was for the best since they too missed their planets.

That was 400 years ago.

Most of the alien species were never heard from again so many people believed that they had died out. The only information anyone had of them was about the great friendships the aliens and people used to have.

"Gosh…I still wish they existed," Rachel thought. She was then gently pushed on her shoulder by the teacher. She lived in an orphanage, but not for much longer. She was planning to escape later that night, but not without her good friend, Cassie. Cassie may have been young but she was a great friend and she had the personality to match!

"Still on for tonight," Cassie whispered.

"Of course; meet me by the old oak tree," Rachel smiled. Cassie winked and gave her a nudge.

"I won't forget the lemon squares," Cassie smiled. Cassie always got them extra special treats from the kitchen since she knew those were Rachel's favorites! Rachel smiled and then took one last look around the orphanage.

"I am not gonna miss this place; I want to be free!" She whispered. And little did she know, she was in for a great adventure!

 _2 hours later…_

Cassie was slowly creeping down the stairs and heading out the back door and Rachel was already down the stairs waiting for her. They were supposed to meet by the tree, but she wanted to be inside just in case Cassie needed reinforcements.

"Ready to go?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"Well, a friend of mine lives out in the country and he has a place where we can hide out for a while. When we get there, I will find a suitable job and you will be enrolled in a school there!"

"Hey! Why do I have to go to school?" Cassie huffed, still whispering.

"Because if you don't, it will look suspicious. We need to lay low; I will be turning 18 in a few months but until then we need to find a place to lay low."

Cassie smiled and nodded in agreement, ready to get away from the headmistress! They both slowly crept towards the door and turned the knob. The knob let out a terrible squeak that made both girls cringe!

"Hurry! Go!" Rachel whispered. And both girls hurried out the door with only their knapsacks and the clothes on their backs. They hurried out into the night and they took off down the road. It was going to be a long night but they were ready for a taste of freedom and happiness! Now all they needed was the bus fare to their country hideaway.

"I don't know if we have enough," Rachel whispered.

"Then let's hitch a ride!" Cassie smiled. They walked up to the bus station and looked around the place. No one seemed to be going to the high hills except for an elderly man. He smiled warmly at the young ladies and told them that he would not mind at all if they hitched a ride on his hay wagon.

"But I hafta warn ya! It gets windy back there."

"We'll be ok!" Rachel smiled. "Thank you for the lift!"

"Ya'll sure you will be alright. I can only take ya part of tha way." He said as he chewed his tobacco.

"We are alright with that," Rachel responded confidently. After a few minutes of packing up, they were all ready to go. As the truck began to run and the girls felt the breeze on their faces, they truly felt nothing but freedom. Freedom to go wherever they wanted and wherever they pleased. But they had to have a plan; they knew that the orphanage leaders would come looking for them!

"We have to stay on our toes," Rachel whispered.

"I know. I just wish we could just disappear and go somewhere where no one knows us," Cassie whispered back.

"That's why we are going to the country," Rachel giggled as she gave her friend a playful poke.

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

The tired girls said goodbye to the nice man and began to walk on foot towards their house. It technically was not "their house" but they would call it home for now. At least until Rachel could begin to make payments on it. The girls walked further and further up the muddy road until they saw an old house that was standing alone, almost hidden by the large trees that surrounded it. But those trees were not nearly as large as the tallest and largest tree of all! A large evergreen; the largest evergreen they had ever seen!

"The house looks a bit scary," Cassie whispered.

"I know, but there is no reason to fear. We will be fine. It's perfect! My friend lives a few miles down the road and we can always stop by and ask him for help if need be."

"What about driving or having a car?"

"Sorry, Cass. We will have to either ride a bicycle or walk." Rachel smiled softly.

"That's alright! As long as I'm here with my awesome best friend!" Cassie smiled. She and Rachel hugged and then they walked up to their new house. The house was definitely old-fashioned and there was a lot of cobwebs, but the girls were unfazed.

"Let's start cleaning!" Rachel grinned widely. Cassie nodded and they both sat their bags down and prepared to work! As they began the work, they heard something that sounded like a whistle on the wind. Cassie looked around and Rachel did too, but there was nothing there. They were a bit nervous; the whistle sounded different from any other whistles they've ever heard. It almost had a sense of magic to it. But before they could comment, they heard a knock on the door. Rachel answered it and saw an old man with a basket of fruit.

"Welcome to Forestglen. I'm ya neighbor."

"Thank you! Mr. uh…"

"Call me John!"

"I am happy to meet you John."

"Glad to see the ol' place hasn't scared ya!" He chuckled.  
"Scared?"

"Yes. You all are living in the Forest Guardians' home. I seen them ya know. Especially the leader. No one believes me though."

"Forest Guardians?" Cassie asked.

"They won't harm ya if ya aren't here ta cause trouble. The leader is a fearsome beast, but he can be tame if he feels like it."

"BEAST?!" Cassie gasped as she backed up, but Rachel caught her by her shoulders.

"Cassie, now calm down, hon. There is nothing to be afraid of. There are no beasts."

"Ah don't go bein' scared. They won't hurt ya if y'all are nice folk. If anything, you may not see em."

"Why is that?" Rachel said, refusing to believe fairy tales.

"Because they only show themselves when they feel like it."

"Ah, I see…," Rachel said, still not believing it at all.

"Well I gotta be goin. I would stay awake if I waz you! They may stop by tonight and take a look at ya!" John laughed as he walked out into the night. Cassie and Rachel both gulped, but Rachel shrugged it off.

"Now no need to be scared; let's get ready for bed." Rachel smiled.

"O-ok," Cassie said, still feeling scared. As they prepared for bed, there was another deep whistle that was heard over the trees.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: This is a story that I am making for you, Goldie, as a thank you for taking all of our requests and being such a great buddy! Hope you like the suspense so far? ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm loving it so far! And I think their 'neighbor' has a bit more to him than meets the eye. ;) I can't wait to see what happens next! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 2**

Cassie and Rachel watched as the wind whistled through the trees. The place had a sense of magic to it. Little did they know, they were being watched. Cassie then felt the wind gently stroke her ear; it was almost as if the wind itself had come down and touched her behind her ear, gently tickling her. Cassie giggled and Rachel began to giggle too; the wind almost seemed to have a mind of its own!

"It feels so wonderful out here, but we better go to bed soon because I have to go and start work tomorrow." Rachel said softly.

"Going to bed without saying hi?" A voice said. Rachel spun around and saw Ben walk into view!

"Ben! So good of you to stop by!"

"Wait! He looks like that guy…BEN TENNYSON in our history books!" Cassie exclaimed.

"No, hon; he was my great, great, great, great ancestor. I'm his descendant." Ben smiled.

"Ben is the one who told me about this place for us to live; he lives a few miles down," Rachel added. The three chatted for a bit and then Ben returned back to his place and the girls settled down for the night. As Cassie laid her head down, she looked out of their screen door and saw a being looking at her. It looked like a human, but he looked different for some reason. Something about him was different but she could not tell what it was. He crouched down on the ground and looked at her with beautiful, blue eyes. Cassie cocked her head to the side and he did the same. She cocked her head to the other side and he did the same. Cassie then pushed Rachel gently to wake her up.

"Rachel! Rachel! There's someone in the yard!" Cassie whispered.

"Cassie, it's almost 2 in the morning," Rachel groaned.

"I know, but look!"

Rachel slowly looked up and saw the being outside too. At first she was startled, but something about him seemed to be non-threatening. But she couldn't take any chances!

"We are not going outside! He could be a thief!" Rachel gasped. But both girls let out a scream when they looked and saw him walking towards their screen door. Why were they screaming? Because the being was walking directly over nails and sharp equipment that were sticking out of the ground because of them working in the garden! And the being was not affected at all! The girls grabbed each other in fear and tried to get up and run out of the room, but the door was jammed! Rachel pulled the door knob and yanked it but the door would not budge.

"HE'S COMING!" Cassie yelped. Soon, the being was right outside their door and put a hand on the door as he looked inside. The girls could feel their hearts beating at 100 miles an hour. His blue eyes seemed to pin them in place. They closed their eyes and prepared for something terrible to happen, but after a few moments, nothing happened. They opened their eyes and saw two whitish-blue flowers that were left in the door mesh. These flowers glowed in the moonlight and were the most beautiful things the girls had ever seen.

"No…it couldn't be…," Rachel gasped.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"This is a midnight blue. A rare flower that went extinct years ago when the aliens left."

"Why is it so special?"

"Because these flowers could only be grown by aliens. No other human could figure out how to make them grow and thrive." Rachel gasped.

"Rachel…look…," Cassie whispered. Both girls looked outside and saw the being staring at them from a distance. They stood and stared at each other for a moment and then Rachel was the first to speak.

"T-Thank you for the flower," Rachel called out. The being only stared; he did not nod or say anything, but Rachel felt as if he understood her.

"Rachel…what if he is a…a…,"

"We don't know that for sure, Cassie…," But when they turned back around the being was gone.

 _The next morning…_

Rachel and Cassie raced to John's house as fast as they could. They explained about the one they saw and told him about the flowers!

"Oh…you had a very rare occurrence, ladies. It seems like the guardians are aware of your presence and wanted to meet you."

"But why us?"

"They are curious of why you are here…,"

"I am a bit concerned. The one we saw last night was a bit freaky…," Cassie said softly. "I don't think he understood what we were saying."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't say that. I think he was studying you first to determine if you were friend or foe. The guardians rarely speak. But that does not mean they don't understand or can't talk."

"What should we do?"

"Well, if one of them has approached you, then the others may as well. They can appear at any time and any place, so be on the lookout. One thing's for sure; you have gotten their attention," John laughed. But Cassie and Rachel were nervous. They now had some type of beings watching their every move, but they had no way of knowing what type of beings they were and if they were friendly or not.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: How do you like it so far?**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it so far! Wow, an encounter with a Forest Guardian! I wonder what will happen next? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 3**

Cassie and Rachel woke the next day and began to walk into town. Rachel was looking for a job and Cassie was being enrolled in a nearby school. As Cassie and Rachel walked around the small area, Cassie had the feeling that they were being watched. But every time she looked around, there was no one there.

"That's funny…I could have sworn that someone was there." Cassie thought. As she walked even more, she felt someone walking behind both she and Rachel. It was as if she could feel it! She then turned around and saw a tall man that was a few yards away. But there was something even more creepy about this man! He was tall and had eyes that almost seemed to shine red in the sunlight. He looked at her and his eyes narrowed; it was as if he was trying to see if he knew her.

"Rachel! We're being watched!" Cassie said as she pulled on Rachel's arm. Rachel turned around and saw the man watching them. Frightened by what she saw, Rachel walked over to a nearby officer and told him about the strange man. But the officer patted them both on the head and chuckled.

"Why are you feeling frightened? There is no one there." The officer chuckled. Both girls turned around and saw the man still standing there and kept pointing to him, making the officer laugh. Then it dawned on them: he couldn't see the man at all!

"I'm scared, Rachel…," Cassie whimpered. "He's a ghost!"

"He can't be! We can't even see through him; something weird is going on!" Rachel said as she grabbed Cassie's arm and they took off for John's house. John saw them coming and ran out to greet them!

"Calm down, you two; tell me what's going on!"

"John. A strange man was following Cassie and I today. He looked even more intimidating than the being we saw the other night. He had eyes that almost looked red in the sun." Rachel panted. John got them a cup of water and frowned.

"Ladies…I assure you that it wasn't a forest guardian. They would not purposefully try to frighten you unless they thought you were an enemy." John said quietly.

"How do you know that?!"

"And how do you know you that much about them?!" Cassie added.

"Whoa, slow down there you two. I will answer all your questions soon. But in the meantime, just remain calm and enjoy your new home. I'm sure whoever the person was was just a homeless man." John chuckled. The girls didn't look reassured so John walked them back home and told them funny stories to get their mind off of their fears. As they walked, Cassie felt a cool breeze tickle her ears once more. The same breeze that tickled her before! She began to giggle which caused John and Rachel to look at her. John smiled and pulled Cassie in a warm hug. John honestly felt like a father figure to them. He was older than them, but a young type of old if that makes any sense. And for an older gentleman, he was tall and strong; almost as if he had a strength that normal people don't typically have.

"It appears someone else doesn't want you to feel afraid either," John whispered in Cassie's ear as he gently held her in a hug. After feeling her trembling slowly stop, John let her go and he walked the girls up to their house. As they turned around to thank John, he was gone. It was as if he was never there.

"Rachel," Cassie whimpered as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Shhhh….don't be afraid, Cassie. We'll be ok." Rachel said, her voice slightly shaking in fear. At that moment, they felt a large wind whip by them and both girls turned and saw the same man with blue eyes looking at them from a distance. Only he had another man with him and this man was the same height and had beautiful green eyes. As the being with the blue eyes walked forward, the green-eyed one slipped into the darkness.

"Why is everyone trying to scare us!?" Cassie squeaked out in a frightened voice and buried her face in Rachel's chest. Rachel hugged and shushed her and tried to comfort her, but then they turned and saw the being coming towards them. The girls screamed in terror and tried to run in the house, but the door was closed shut! Rachel knew it was unlocked a moment ago! They turned in horror and saw the being coming closer and closer and they decided to run! But then they felt something holding them in place, keeping them from moving or running anywhere!

"RACHEL!" Cassie cried out.

"CASSIE!" Rachel screamed. Both of them closed their eyes and expected something awful to happen. They turned away from the being and began to shake. At that moment, they both felt a gentle hand on their faces, making their eyes shoot open! The being's blue eyes looked concerned as he peered into their eyes and gently touched their faces. It was almost as if he knew what happened to them earlier that day.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Rachel yelped.

"What is going on?!" Cassie said, trying not to scream. The being cocked a curious brow and then they felt that they could move again!

"Do not be afraid…," a voice said. Both girls looked around wildly.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Rachel screamed, knowing she and Cassie were the only ones who had been talking the entire night.

"I did…," the voice responded. Both girls slowly turned and saw the being did not move his lips but his eyes were fixed on them. That's when their eyes widened in shock: he was speaking to them telepathically.

"My name is Chromastone." The being responded. He then transformed into a large, crystal-like alien with one large green eye. His purple crystals glowed in the moonlight and he walked closer to the two scared orphans. He extended a clawed hand near to them brushed their hair from their faces. Both girls looked up at him, with faces white with horror and shock. After one moment, both fainted. He was quick to catch them before they hit the ground. He studied their faces and gently rubbed his hand over their heads as a glowing light then encased all three of them.

 _The next morning…_

The girls woke up and saw that nothing had changed. Both were safely in their beds and it looked as if nothing had happened.

"Rachel…did we meet an alien last night?" Cassie asked, feeling a bit unsure because it felt like a dream. Rachel noticed that nothing looked out of place and nothing appeared unusual.

"I don't know, Cassie…I don't know." Rachel said thoughtfully.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think will happen?**

 **To guestsurprise: Wow! Just amazing! Also, I still think there's something different about John. Maybe he's a Guardian too. And that red-eyed guy sounds very similar to Albedo. *shudders* That guy freaks me out too. And the cool breeze makes me think of Big Chill. I wonder why one of the Guardians would reveal who he really is to the girls though. What an intriguing mystery. :)**

 **To everyone else: please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 4  
**  
"You showed yourself too soon, Chromastone."

"I had to. The young one was afraid."

"We will allow it for now, but for the future…no more showing your true form. No one is allowed for now."

"Shhh, the young ones are getting closer."

Meanwhile, Cassie and Rachel were walking back towards their house. It was the weekend and both of them were tired of the move and from working so much. As they walked closer to the house, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and saw the red-eyed man behind them. He was closing in and trying to get as close as he could.

"CASSIE, RUN!" Rachel yelped.

"I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!" Cassie yelped. But the being tried to get closer and closer to them; he was persistent and now he broke out into a run!

"HE'S COMING!" Cassie screamed! At that moment, both girls ran towards their home, hoping their home could provide protection. But they were even more afraid because the rain was falling and it was becoming too wet to run!

"STOP!" A deep voice bellowed. They turned in horror and saw the man narrow his eyes and run faster. At that moment, Rachel fell down! Cassie stopped mid run and ran back to protect her friend. As the man closed in on them, they saw him give a small smile in triumph. That is, until they also heard footsteps running towards them. They turned and saw two people running towards them at a very fast speed; the one with green eyes and one with yellow eyes. Both girls screamed because usually people do not make noise, but as they all met eye to eye, it sounded as if the one with red eyes growled and the one with yellow eyes let out a snarl. But no one spoke; they just circled each other like they were preparing to fight, but no one let out a punch. The one with the red eyes eyed Cassie, but Rachel pulled her to her for protection. He then looked at Rachel and put a hand out towards her, but the being with green eyes let out a low growl in warning. The one with red eyes narrowed his eyes and flashed his teeth in anger. It made both Cassie and Rachel scream because his teeth were rows of razor sharp teeth; teeth that could put holes in a tree! Both girls tried to get up and run, but the being with green eyes held them to his chest; they couldn't move at all.

"LET US GO!" Rachel pleaded.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Cassie demanded, but the being ignored her and kept them close to him. After a few moments, the being with the red eyes turned around and headed back towards town. But…not before getting a good look at both Cassie and Rachel. Once he was gone, the girls looked and saw the beings that were circling them. They were both tall and muscular and definitely intimidating. Rachel's eyes widened as the one with yellow eyes came forward and cocked his head curiously.

"D-Don't come any closer," she gasped, now feeling worse because of the rain. She then saw them look at each other and without a further word, one alien picked Rachel up and the other picked up Cassie. Both girls screamed and squirmed, but the beings would not let them go. The girls then noticed that they were suddenly outside of their home once more!

"How did we get here so fast?!" Rachel gasped, as she was placed on the ground. But the beings did not reply. Once they placed the girls on the porch, they began to walk towards the forest.

"Wait! STOP!" Rachel called out. But they kept walking.

"Rachel, don't call them! They may come back!" Cassie said fearfully.

"I want them to because I want answers! C'mon!" Rachel coaxed as she grabbed her arm and they chased the beings. They ran as fast as they could but the beings were still going at their steady and calm pace. The moon was now high in the sky and the girls could barely see what was in front of them. Soon, they ran headfirst into the bushes and soon they were surrounded by lush, slightly wet plants and trees. The beautiful nature that surrounded them was truly breathtaking. As the leaves gently tickled the girls' faces, they saw that were surrounded by midnight blues. The most beautiful alien flowers in the world!

"TH-There they are again! The midnight blues!" Rachel gasped. She began to gently feel the soft, blue petals when she felt like she was being watched. She turned and saw pairs of eyes looking at her and Cassie. There were many pairs of blue, yellow, and green eyes looking at them. But one pair of green eyes appeared to look almost as if they were smiling at her; they would look excited every time she would come closer them.

"Let me out of here!" Cassie screamed as she tried to find the exit. But at that moment, she was pounced on! This time the being with the blue eyes had her!

"LET GO OF ME!" Cassie pleaded.

"Do not be afraid of us, young one," the blue eyed guardian replied as he held on to her a bit harder. Rachel tried to run and help her friend when she was grabbed by another guardian, the one with the green eyes that widened with excitement to see her. This guardian would not let her go!

"HELP! HELP! I AH! NO!" Rachel giggled as the guardian sat down with her on his lap and began gently tickling her waist! He then motioned for the blue eyed one to hand him Cassie!

"WHAT?! NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!" Cassie laughed as she was passed to the large guardian. His hands were strong, yet gentle as he tickled both girls in his grasp.

"I think they are both frightened from the encounter earlier…may they stay tonight?" the guardian with the green eyes asked telepathically.

"We have to ask the leader," the blue eyed guardian replied with a soft smile. He then spoke louder so the girls could hear him. "I will ask our leader if you can stay the night."

"WHOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IS THE LEADER?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed, still trying to escape from the mischievous green-eyed guardian's tickling.

The guardians looked at each other and then at the girls as the green guardian stopped tickling them, but held them gently in his arms.

"Is it time for them to meet the leader?" the yellow eyed guardian asked telepathically.

"Only he can tell us when is a good time for them to meet him," the green eyed guardian responded.

"After their encounter with The One, they may need to meet me now," a gentle and deep voice cooed. At that moment, all of them turned and the girls' eyes widened as they felt a presence. A presence that made the other guardians stop and look towards the largest, evergreen tree in the forest.

"Please…we just want to know who you all are. Are you aliens? If so, you can trust us! You have saved us today and we want to show you our appreciation. I know that technically aliens are not supposed to exist anymore, but I really want to know about you all!"

"Why are you so curious?" A guardian gently asked.

"Because I am friends with Ben 10's descendant and we both had ancestors that were friends with the aliens. We never wanted you all to leave the planet, but when you did we at least hoped that you would come back one day. I was hoping I would be able to meet an alien," Rachel said softly.

"I cannot reveal everything until you are ready…," a deep voice cooed.

"We are ready! We want to know more! Like who is that scary man chasing us!" Rachel said softly.

"He is called the One. He is not a guardian and he is dangerous; he comes from a race of people that are warrior-like and lethal and he is the leader. He will try to fill your head with lies and he will try to get you to believe that he is kind and gentle, but do not believe him. His kind can never change."

"Rachel, I'm scared…," Cassie whimpered.

"Do not be afraid, young one." A guardian replied.

"I see that you both are somewhat fearful, but you want answers. I do not believe you are ready to see all of us; you both, as humans call it, 'blacked out' when you met Chromastone." A deep voice replied, no doubt from the leader.

"But, Sir…I mean…your majesty…"

"Your questions will be answered soon, but for now I will allow you to see two of the guardians. The one you know…Chromastone and one more. Come forward, Big Chill." Both girls' eyes widened as a hooded figure came closer and knelt down towards Cassie. She walked back in fear, but then felt a big gust of wind push her closer to him.

"No need to be afraid," he smiled warmly as he moved his hood back and as he gently felt her face. Suddenly, she felt a gentle, cool wind tickle her ears. Her eyes then widened in realization!

"That was you?!"She giggled as she felt him hug her and she hugged him back, realizing it was his wind that gently comforted her all of those times.  
"Yes, young one." He smiled as he then stood and gently nodded to Rachel as a sign of respect. "Hello, Rachel."

"Hello, Big Chill," Rachel said, trying not to be afraid of the new alien. "Wow! So aliens really do exist!"

"Yes, but we cannot have the entire world knowing some of us have temporarily returned." Big Chill replied.

"Temporarily? Why can't you all stay?!"

"Because my dear, the world is not ready to see us…maybe one day…it will be," Chromastone replied. Rachel nodded in understanding and then walked over to the large tree where the leader's voice came from.

"Sir…I know you must be the leader, but I would like to see your face…please…," Rachel pleaded, now coming closer to the large tree.  
"Yes, Sir…we would like to see you." Cassie replied.

The guardians became very quiet; would the leader comply with their wishes or would he continue to be a mystery?!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think will happen next? ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Mysteries upon mysteries. I wonder what kind of alien their leader is. And why is that red-eyed guy after the girls? Looking forward to the next chapter! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 5**

There was silence for a moment and then they felt the Earth tremble a bit.

"So you want to meet me?" The deep voice replied. Now both girls were not sure! They then saw the large tree began to transform. It became brighter and brighter until it was pure white!

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Rachel gasped, her eyes bulging.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Cassie panicked.

"HE'S…HE'S A…A…"

"To'kustar." Came the soft reply. Both girls turned and saw the large giant now stretching to his full height and now coming to kneel down before them. The girls then noticed a small stone on his forehead that was glowing. He and the other guardians had a small gem called shift stones; they used those stones to change their form. That is how he was able to shift into a large tree for a disguise.

"My name is Toku." He smiled.

"Wow…he looks more like a Way Big to me!" Rachel smiled happily.

"Then young one, you may call me by that term if you wish," He smiled. But he noticed that Cassie was shaking like a leaf! "Come here, little one."

"G-GIANT!" She screamed as she began to run and hide in some of the bushes. She could hear his deep chuckle and the other guardians gently chuckling too as they thought she was cute trying to hide. She suddenly heard rustling and was about to throw a punch when she stopped short as Rachel poked her head in the bushes to see her.

"WHOA! HEY! IT'S JUST ME!" Rachel squeaked, seeing Cassie rearing back for a punch.

"Rachel, we've got to get out of here!"

"Cassie, he won't hurt you; he's from a race of gentle giants. They don't eat humans. C'mon out." Rachel cooed.

"Young one…you cannot hide in the bushes forever," the leader cooed.

"He's right. Now c'mon out, Cass, or I'm coming in after you!" Rachel teased.

"R-Rachel!"

"Alright then!" Rachel laughed as she jumped in the bushes and began tickling her best friend. The guardians heard the laughter and soon Rachel saw a large hand gently reach into the bushes and pick them both up. Cassie squeaked in alarm but Rachel hugged her friend tightly so she couldn't squirm away. Toku looked at them with a gentle smile and then leaned down and gave her a nuzzle on her face. She whimpered a little, but calmed down with his gentle shushing and Rachel's gentle rubbing on her head.

"Shhh…now calm down; it's alright. I won't harm you." He whispered, now cuddling them both to his chest. Once he felt Cassie's breathing become less erratic, he hummed gently and let her rest against him. "Easy…there we go…shhh….it's alright, little one."

"Don't be afraid. He won't harm us," Rachel whispered. Cassie smiled a little and nodded as she watched Toku gently hug them closer.

"Now then, young ones. I need you both to stay in connection with each other. The One is seeking you both, but no matter what, don't let him earn your trust!"

"Ok." Rachel said seriously.

"Ok." Cassie replied as she nodded her head.

"We will keep an eye out for him," Rachel replied. All she saw was the leader smile and soon her eyelids began to get very, very heavy. "W-What's happening?"

"I'm getting…sleepy…," Cassie said softly. Before long, both girls were out cold.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Both girls were slowly but surely waking up. They looked around and saw that they were once again the only ones in their room. The house was just the same and nothing looked different.

"I can't believe we met the leader!" Rachel squealed happily.

"I know! I like him!" Cassie giggled. After a few moments, the girls got up and prepared for the new day. They showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out for school and work. They had only been in town for a few moments before they felt someone watching them. They turned and saw the being with red eyes. Only he appeared wounded. He was holding his side and he gave Rachel a pleading look.

"Rachel!" Cassie gasped in terror.

"Don't let him get close enough!" Rachel commanded.

"Please…," came a deep, strong voice. The then saw he was speaking to them telepathically!

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Rachel hissed.

"I need your help. I am wounded." He said as he staggered closer.

"DON'T TRUST HIM! REMEMBER WHAT THE GUARDIANS SAID!" Cassie said fearfully.

"The guardians are wrong about me. I need your help," He said, trying to get closer.

"CASSIE RUN!" Rachel said in a scream, but she yelled in terror as she was then wrapped in some form of vines!

"RACHEL!" Cassie screamed as she ran in between her friend and the tall, red-eyed person.

"Calm yourself…," he said softly.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Cassie growled. He cocked a curious brow and in a flash of bright light, all three of them were gone!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Uh-oh! The red-eyed being has taken Cassie and Rachel!**

 **To guestsurprise: I hope the Guardians get to the girls in time to save them. And wow! The leader is a To'kustar! Totally cool! Also, EmeraldMoonGreen told me she loved your story "The Return Of Primus" and a couple other reviewers left some requests too. One reviewer was hoping you could do another chapter with Optimus and Primus tickling Megatron some more; and Bijuu lord was hoping you could do a bonus finale chapter of Primus being ticklish. What do you think? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 6**

Rachel and Cassie woke up on an old mat on a stone cold floor. Rachel scanned the dark room carefully and saw red eyes peering out at them from the corner.

"I am pleased you're awake." The voice said quietly. Rachel was very unnerved by his eyes. They did not blink once and she was becoming afraid with every passing second.

"Where are we?! Why did you kidnap us?!" Rachel hissed.

"Because I require your assistance."

"Never…,"

"You will do as I tell you…or else…," he responded, his eyes narrowing.

"The guardians will save us!" Cassie said, now glaring at the red-eyed being.

"Why would they save you when there is nothing to fear?" The red-eyed villain came closer and they saw him staring at them even harder. They could also see his side bleeding and large drops of red-black blood were dropping on the floor.

"Rachel…," Cassie said, now feeling very afraid.

"You will help me…I need your powers to help cure me." He said softly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. I had a little…mishap…with your guardians…as you call them. You will help me by leading Toku here to help me."

"NEVER!"

"Toku is the leader. One drop of his blood and my wounds will disappear. He would come for you two if he knew that you were in grave danger."

"I will never lead him here! I won't let you harm him!" Rachel snapped. He let out a growl and then lunged for Cassie. Both Cassie and Rachel ducked and tried to find a way out, but it was a lot harder than it looked.

"You will do what I tell you!" He said angrily. "I am not the monster they make me out to be!"

"Yes, you are! You're trying to trick us!"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so." He said, sounding exasperated.

"I don't trust you!"

"Don't make me use force!" He said, now using his powers to pull Cassie nearer to him!

"RACHEL!" Cassie screamed.

"CASSIE!"

Soon, Cassie was ripped from Rachel's grasp and grabbed by the red-eyed being. She then became frightened as the being put his lips to her ear.

"Scream…." He said as he then let his sharp teeth gently scratch over her neck and ears. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to scare the living daylights out of her.

"RACHEL! RACHEL, HELP!" Cassie screamed, now afraid he was going to eat her. Rachel screamed too, thinking he was about to eat Cassie.

"Perfect…," He smirked. At that moment, they all heard a deep voice growl in the room.

"Let them go…." The voice thundered.

"Chromastone. I should have known you would be coming soon."

"CHROMASTONE, STAY BACK! IT'S A TRAP!" Cassie screamed.

"How could he find us that soon?!" Rachel gasped.

"Simple. Your screams. Toku can always know when you're in trouble so he sent his guardian to save you." The being smiled deviously.

"I'm losing my patience…Vilgax," Chromastone hissed.

"VILGAX?!" The girls screamed.

"Yes…," he responded, now changing his form in front of the girls. He was the tall, alien-like monster from the history books. He then ran to grab the girls, but Chromastone threw crystal spears at him to keep him back!

"RUN! NOW!" Chromastone ordered. And with that, the girls ran to him and he used his teleportation device to quickly take them out of there. Vilgax roared in anger, but then clenched his side in pain.

"I will get you two…this isn't over …," he hissed angrily.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the house…_

Both girls were shaken up and did not want to leave their house for anything! They heard a gentle knock on the door, but were too scared to answer.

"Hello? Cassie? Rachel? Are you both home?"

Both girls just whimpered in the corner, they recognized that it was John's voice, but they both were still scared.

"C'mon, you two, it's just me…you know I'm not gonna hurt you." He cooed through the door.

"JJJJJJJJohn, I'm sorry, but we're too scared…"

"Of me?" He chuckled.

"N-No! The One, Vilgax, is after us!"

"I heard of that. Don't be afraid. Now c'mon, let me in…,"

"It may be Vilgax trying to trick us!" Cassie whimpered.

"You two are really scared, aren't you?" He whispered in a concerned manner. They then saw the locks opening on their own! There was no way to open them from the outside!

"CASSIE, RUN!" Rachel screamed. The fact that the locks opened on their own was enough for her!

"Wait a minute, you two!" He said as he literally chased after them. Rachel and Cassie ran in their room, but the minute they tried to close the door, John put his foot in the door to block them. "Hold on!"

"Push Cassie! PUSH!" Rachel panicked.

"I'm trying!" Cassie responded. Suddenly, they were both pushed back! Not to where they would have been hurt, but forceful enough! Rachel bounced on the bed and Cassie was gently tossed on the rug. John opened the door and saw both girls struggling to stand. He cocked a curious brow and picked up Cassie and gently tossed her on the bed and then he began to tickle her stomach.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HELP! RAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHCHEL! HELP!"

"Yeah, Rachel, come over and help her." He smiled as he narrowed his eyes playfully. Rachel ran over to help, but John literally grabbed her and pinned her under him. Now he had both girls!

"Now, calm down, you two; it's really me." He said as he leaned down and both girls clenched their teeth ready for something awful. That's when they felt gentle kisses on their foreheads. Both of them slowly looked up at him and he smiled at them.

"Now I'll let you both up if you both trust me," He smiled. "If not, I'll tickle you both!" He said as he then began to gently tickle them, making them giggle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WE TRUST YOU!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHN! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOOHHOHO!"

He then finally stopped and let the two breathe. After a few minutes, they heard the sound of thunder and both girls jumped. He quickly grabbed them and held them both to his chest.

"Easy…it's just rain. I heard about Vilgax; don't be afraid. The guardians heard too and they will be here soon." John whispered, now gently kissing their heads and rubbing their backs.

"H-How do you know so much about them?"

"That's a story for another time." He said. He then rubbed their heads and held them close til both fell asleep.

 _Meanwhile…_

"The girls are in danger; he will continue to hunt for them. Chromastone and Big Chill; you two keep an eye on the area. I will protect those two personally," a deep voice cooed in the darkness.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think will happen next? Who do you think has become the girl's protector in addition to Big Chill and Chromastone?**

 **To guestsurprise: Whoa! The red eyed guy is Vilgax?! Spooky! As for the girl's third protector, hmm? Whampire, maybe? Four Arms? It's quite a mystery. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 7**

Rachel and Cassie were sleeping quietly in their beds when they felt something gently touch them and wake them up. They opened their eyes and saw a large creature with yellow piercing eyes and four arms.

"Now remain calm, you two…," he whispered. But the minute the two were able to see clearly, they screamed in terror!

"RACHEL, IT'S A MONSTER!"

"RUN!"

"Wait, calm down! Don't run!" He said as he grabbed the girls and tried to hold on to them. "Now hold still!"

"LET GO!" Rachel commanded as they began to wrestle with the large giant. Soon Rachel threw a blanket over him.

"HEY! WAIT! Come back, you two! I'm your new guardian!" He said as he wrestled to get out of the blanket! Cassie tried to get up and run out too, but it wasn't happening! He grabbed her ankle and began to pull her back to him!

"Rachel! He's got me!" She screamed.

"HOLD ON!" Rachel yelled, running back. She ran and pounced on him trying to keep him down. Key word; tried. He began to squirm and bounce now feeling the young woman on his back.

"So this is a game of ride the bull, huh? Alright, hang tight!" He chuckled deviously. He then began to bounce Rachel a bit harder. She held on to him for dear life, feeling like she would go flying in a minute!

"Rachel, be careful!" Cassie bellowed. Cassie then jammed her hand under the creatures arm and he yelped! She did it again and he yelped again!

"He's ticklish?" She said to herself and then she immediately began to tickle him again!

"Hey! WHOA! NO TICKLING!" He chuckled. That caused him to loosen his grip and both girls then scrambled off the bed and took off running!

"Come back here!" He bellowed. But both girls ran towards the back door and outside into the grassy field in the backyard. The grass was up to their waists and they soon felt the Earth under them shake, sensing the new creature was coming!

"Keep running!" Rachel panted.

"I am running!" Cassie panted in return. But soon both were struck down to the ground by the creature, albeit gently. He covered their mouths to keep them from screaming and picked them up with the other two of his arms!

"MET ME MO!" Rachel said as she hit his arms.

"MET MO!" Cassie grunted!

"Hush, you two, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you two." He said as he sat down on the soft bed and held them on his lap. The girls slowly calmed down and felt the Tetramand hold them.

"Easy there…now, you two, you must trust me. I'm here to protect you; I'm another guardian. Vilgax is on the loose, but he's not the only problem. He has a partner. They call him The One."

"That's impossible! We thought Vilgax was The One!"

"No it's not. His partner is The One and he's almost just as deadly as Vilgax. His real name is Kusto. He too is a To'kustar. Only he's deadly and likes to play and challenge his opponents. Unlike the gentle giants of his race, he's sinister and uses his size and strength to his advantage."

"Another To'kustar?!" Rachel gasped.

"Yes, but he's a very evil one! But don't fear…I am going to take you two tonight to another house deeper in the forest. It has been abandoned for a while and it will be safer there."

"But what about my job? I don't know if I can just disappear!" Rachel pleaded.

"We will take care of it. But we need you both safe."

"Why does he want us?!" Cassie said.

"Vilgax wants you because you are friends with Ben Tennyson's descendant. He is still holding a grudge and he wants you to lead him to Ben so that he can destroy him. Kusto wants you all so that he can simply toy around with you and so that you will cause Toku to come and save you. They have been enemies for years." Four Arms replied. Both girls shivered.

"Now easy; I won't let him get you. Now you both need to relax. I am going to take you both to the new house in a few hours. We will protect you." Four Arms whispered, now gently nuzzling them. Suddenly, the stone on his head began to glow. He looked out the window and heard a roar in the distance.

"Four Arms…Kusto is heading your way…move them out now!" Toku said telepathically.

"On it." Four Arms responded. "Rachel, Cassie. I'm sorry but we must leave earlier than expected. We have to leave now."

"B-But…," Cassie started.

"It's alright, hon." Rachel cooed to her softly. She then turned to Four Arms. "We're ready, Four Arms."

"Alright, hold on to me!" He instructed gently. He then grabbed them gently around the waist and began to jump into the distance. As he was jumping, he heard a roar in the distance. They then heard eerie laughing.

"Rachel…Cassie…your new guardian is coming…."A deep voice laughed from far away. The voice was so deep and strong that they could still hear him even though he was miles away.

"W-WHO IS THAT?!" Cassie gasped.

"Kusto." Four Arms growled. "Girls, keep your voices down. Don't speak at all and remain close to me. I am going to get one of the other guardians to help us. We need to cover your scent."

"Huh?!" Rachel wondered.

"Yes. Even though they are civilized, To'kustars can smell very well. He is following your scent right now." Four Arms replied.

"Swampfire, come and help me. I need your help to cover these girls' scents."

"I'm already at the new location. Come quickly and I will take care of them."

"Alright, I'm close by."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh, Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachel," a voice sing-songed over the trees.

"He's coming!" Rachel squeaked quietly.

"It's alright; I've got you," Four Arms whispered in her ear.

"Four Arms, hurry! Kusto is gaining fast. I can hear him from here!" Swampfire said telepathically.

"I'm almost there. Be ready to take them!" Four Arms replied. Within a few moments, the girls were staring at a big swamp like monster. They were used to the guardians by now so they didn't scream. He motioned them to come closer and he pulled them into a swamp-like marsh puddle! Both girls gasped and almost hurled at the smell of the water!

"I know it smells bad, girls, but this is to cover your scent." Swampfire whispered, now helping to coat them with it.

"Watch over them!" Four Arms said.

"Where are you going?!" Cassie asked. He leaned down and quickly kissed her on the forehead.

"To deal with Kusto." He said, somewhat darkly. He then turned and ran off into the distance.

"He could be killed!" Cassie said in worry.

"Easy; he knows what he's doing. Now let's get you out of here." Swampfire whispered, now helping them out of the swamp puddle and into the direction of the new house.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Definitely an unexpected twist, guys!**

 **To guestsurprise: Whoa, an evil To'kustar? This is getting good! Can't wait to see what happens next! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 8**

They heard a large shake and roars that were shaking the trees. Four Arms and Kusto were fighting hard and Kusto was determined to find the girls!

"GET THEM FURTHER INTO THE FOREST! HE'S COMING!" Four Arms said telepathically.

"Girls, run!" Swampfire ordered as he pointed in the direction of the house. "I'm going to help Four Arms!"

The girls did as they were told and they heard yelling and crashing farther and farther away.

"I think I see the house. We will be safe!" Rachel said. Cassie nodded and they ran as fast as they could into the house.

 _2 hours later…_

There was no longer any yelling or loud crashing. It was an eerie silence. Too silent.

"I am so hungry." Cassie thought. Rachel was fast asleep but Cassie really wanted something to eat.

"There is no food in the house. There is a garden a few yards out. I can grab us some food and be right back." Cassie thought. With that in mind, she headed out and began to walk towards the garden.

After a few moments, she arrived at the garden and began to pick the apples. She was almost done until she heard a deep groan. The groan sounded like whoever it was was in great great pain.

"H-Hello?" Cassie asked. No answer. "Anyone there?" No answer.

"I guess I was imagining things." She thought. But just as she began to walk away, she heard the groan again. She began to walk towards the sound and soon she saw a large white mass in front of her.

"TOKU!" She gasped. She ran to try and help her friend, but she noticed his fin was scratched badly.

"Don't worry! I will help you!" She said. She ran up to his face, but noticed his eyes were different. She then screamed in horror! This was not Toku! It was KUSTO! She turned tail and tried to run away, but she heard him groan out.

"Please…in…pain…help…," he whispered out.

"I should leave you for dead! You are trying to kill us! YOU…" She stopped when she saw a wild wolf come from the shadows. He growled at her ferociously and then headed towards Kusto! Because his fin was damaged, the great giant could not move. The wolf began to bite and tear at his bleeding fin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kusto yelled in pure pain, but he couldn't move!

"L-LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cassie yelled. She was shocked she was even defending him, but she couldn't stand seeing anyone being torn to shreds in front of her. She grabbed a stick and began beating the wolf. The wolf growled and began biting and snapping at her!

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, now beating and trying to defend both of them. But she was overpowered. She was soon knocked to the ground and the wolf began biting her leg. She began crying and screaming in pain, feeling blood pouring down her leg. She then felt him biting her arms too! She felt like she was gonna die! She felt herself losing consciousness when suddenly she heard the wolf howl in pain and it was ripped from her legs. She looked up and saw Kusto knock the beast into some bushes, hard enough to scare him away!

Kusto smiled in triumph, glad that he was able to move his arms, even though his legs were still paralyzed. He then noticed Cassie was losing consciousness.

"She almost gave her life for me. Why?" He thought. He then gathered up the girl in his hands and she whimpered and cried harder when she saw him.

"So you are the one Toku is trying to protect. You're losing blood. I will make an exception just this once because I owe you a debt." He whispered, now gently cradling her to his chest.

"P-Put me down!" She demanded.

"Not so fast. You are still bleeding."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"HOLD STILL HUMAN!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Cassie screamed, wriggling and trying to get out of his grasp. He then pinched a nerve in her neck and let her fall asleep in his hand.

Meanwhile, Rachel was just getting up and noticed that Cassie was gone! She began frantically looking around the entire place and screamed when she saw that Cassie's footprints led deeper into the forest and that there were other large footprints close to hers. She knew only one other alien was large enough to make those and Toku was away, trying to find Vilgax!

"NO! KUSTO HAS CASSIE!" Rachel panicked. Her panicking caused Chromastone and Four Arms to run inside to see what the trouble was. Once Rachel told them, they all took off into the forest to find them!

 _Meanwhile…_

"W-What happened?" Cassie whispered.

"You are still hurt." A voice responded. Cassie looked up and saw Kusto still had her in his hands! She let out a squeal and bit him in his hand! He chuckled in amusement.

"Amusing." He chuckled. But his eyes widened when he saw her wiggle out and jump on his back! "Human! You cannot escape me! Get back here!"

"L-Leave me alone! You just want to eat me!"

"You misguided child, come here," Kusto responded with a hint of amusement in his voice. Cassie went to get out, but he lifted his hips and she fell back on his back. He turned his head around and saw her bleeding again. He frowned at this.

"I said come here. I have to stop your bleeding."

"Why do you care anyway?!"

"Because I owe you my life. I have a debt to repay now come here. You are getting your blood on my back and all over you," He said as he began to bounce his hips and move from side to side to gently get her to fall into the soft grass.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Come on."

"STOP!"

"Not until you calm yourself." Kusto replied. Surprisingly, he was very gentle with her. He moved a bit faster and soon Cassie fell into his hand. He pressed her gently in some soft leaves and soon the bleeding stopped.

"Now sleep…your wounds will heal soon."

"T-Thank you!" Cassie smiled weakly as she gently hugged his finger. His eyes widened. He was not used to anyone thanking him or showing him love.

"E-Enough young one. I am only repaying my debt." He whispered. He lifted his head a bit and could hear the others calling her and looking for her. He weakly stood up and laid Cassie, who was now asleep in the grass.

"They will be here soon. My debt is repaid. Thank you young one." Kusto whispered as he walked off towards his and Vilgax's hide out. Maybe there was more to these girls than he thought.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Things are getting complicated!**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent chapter once again! Looking forward to the next one!**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forest Guardians Chapter 9**

"Why didn't you kill her?" Vilgax snapped. He turned to Kusto and even though the giant towered over him, he defiantly named a gun at his fin. Kusto dodged the blast just in time.

"Do not tempt me, Vilgax! She saved my life and I wanted to repay her for her kindness."

"You need to bring them to me! They are the key to finding Tennyson's descendant!"

"Why?! Why are you so bent on killing him!"

"Because he ruined my life! His ancestor stole the Omnitrix from me and the future of my planet!"

"Vilgax, you are blaming the entire future on your planet on a boy?!"

"A boy?! Benjamin Tennyson was more than a mere boy! He wielded the most powerful weapon on the planet and ruined what power I could have had! If I could not destroy the original, I will destroy his descendant!"

"I still don't know about this."

"Need I remind you about your position in this?! If you don't help me I will make sure to return you to your planet. You remember how they laughed at you because you are the only To'kustar who looks more savage than the others! You have sharp teeth, claws, and your voice is twice as deep as the others!"

"You don't need to remind me of that!" Kusto snapped.

"Then finish what you started! Destroy Toku and bring the girls to me!"

"Then what?

"Then I will finish my plan and you will become the new ruler of Earth!"

"I just…,"

"Enough of this! Time is wasting!"

And with those words, the two went into the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the cottage…_

"Are you both alright?" Chromastone asked, now checking on them before returning into the forest.

"Yes, we're fine." Rachel smiled.

"Good…," a voice added. Both turned and saw John walk in. He gave Chromastone a gentle smile and the alien walked out, leaving the two alone.

"I think it's time that I reveal who I am," John smiled.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a real human, Rachel."

"B-But…,"

At that moment, John transformed from his human disguise to an alien with a striped face and yellow eyes. He was younger than his human form and very handsome. Rachel squeaked in shock and ran behind a sofa.

"Wait, do not fear! I will not harm you, Rachel. It is only me." He smiled, now walking over to her.

"J-John?!"

"Well, my real name is Rook Blonko. I am a type of alien called a Revonnahgander. Now how about coming out from behind there." Rook smiled, now leaning on the sofa.

"Well, I…,"

"Hey, Rachel…I," Cassie paused as she walked in and saw the new alien. She grabbed a bat, but Rook was ready. He pounced on her and the two rolled on the floor until Rook had her pinned under him.

"R-Rachel! Rachel, help!" Cassie called.

"Now Cassie, calm down," Rook smiled, now leaning down and began gently pecking her face. She kept trying to turn away from him, but the determined alien kept following her and placing friendly and gentle kisses on her face and cheeks. Rachel smiled and sat down next to them.

"Cassie, this is John. He was really an alien."

At that moment, Rook changed into his human form for Cassie to see, while still pinning her under him. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Now do you believe me? Although my real name is Rook Blonko, not John. I was meant to protect you and to get you all situated in this area without you all knowing I was an alien." He explained. He then got a bit closer to Cassie's face. "I will let you go if you promise to not run from me; if you run, I will only capture you again." He chuckled, now tickling under her arms with his furry hands. Cassie immediately began laughing and she then hugged her new friend. After he let her go, she scampered off to begin dinner. That left Rachel and Rook time to talk.

"So…when do you think this will all be over?" Rachel asked.

"I am not sure. I am sure Vilgax and Kusto will be making a move soon." Rook responded.

"Soon is right…," a voice added. They turned and saw Four Arms walk in. "They will be coming for you two soon I know, but we will protect you. By the way, where are yours and Cassie's parents?"

"We don't have any. We ran away from the orphanage."

"So you both need someone to look after you," Rook responded, walking closer to her. Shyly, she moved back.

"We are both used to taking care of ourselves." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, maybe it's time to let someone in to help you." Four Arms grinned, now placing two hands on her shoulders. She blushed at their love and kindness. She was about to respond when she heard an ear splitting scream.

"CASSIE!" Rachel gasped.

"This way!" Rook commanded. And with that the three ran in the back room to Cassie's room. They were just in time to see Vilgax holding Cassie to his chest and a dagger near her throat!

"No…," Rachel whispered in horror. Cassie had tears streaming down her face in horror as this alien tightened his grip on her arm!

"You want me to let her live? Bring me Ben, the original Tennyson's descendant." He sneered.

"I-I can't let you hurt him!" Rachel gasped.

"Well then, say goodbye to the young child…,"

"WAIT!" A voice yelled. Everyone turned and saw Ben walk in.

"Well well, so we meet again, young Tennyson," Vilgax hissed.

"Toku told me you were searching for me. I knew you were crazy, but I never knew you would stoop to hurting children." Ben replied, coming closer.

"Ben, you should not be here!" Rook added.

"I had to Rook. I couldn't let Rachel or Cassie pay the price." Ben replied, now coming closer to Vilgax. Vilgax shoved Cassie on the floor and approached Ben menacingly. He then pulled a dagger out towards Ben!

"I have waited for a long time for this!"

"NO!" Four Arms yelled, now jumping at the evil titan and fighting him head on!

"Kusto! NOW!" Vilgax ordered. And with those words, Kusto ran to grab Ben.

"Not so fast, Kusto!" A deep voice thundered. Everyone heard a deep rumble and saw Toku running towards them and he looked lethal! Within a few seconds, the To'kustars clashed!

There was nothing but confusion for a few minutes! Blood was being spilled from the lacerations of the knives; grunting and pain could be heard as the To'kustars beat each other senseless and Ben and Rook were helping Four Arms to fight off Vilgax.

"Girls, run!" Ben yelled.

"Kusto, kill them!" Vilgax ordered.

"Cannot…too…busy!" Kusto growled now trying to get Toku off of him!

"P-Please, stop!" Cassie yelled, trying to run out and stop them.

"Get back here, Cassie!" Rachel yelled, trying to stop her.

"Guys! Please, no more fighting!"

"Cassie! Stay back!" Four Arms yelled.

"B-But!"

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Four Arms commanded. But it was too late, Vilgax aimed his gun for Cassie and the blast hit her in her shoulder and threw her against the wall!

"CASSIE!" Everyone screamed in unison! Rachel was the first to her side, but Cassie wasn't moving. Vilgax smiled an evil grin and he began to walk forward, when suddenly a large white portal opened in front of him.

"NOW WHAT?!" He yelled in anger.

"Reinforcements." Rook smiled deviously as he then gave Vilgax an uppercut that sent him to the ground when the titan wasn't paying attention. Vilgax sent out a malicious growl and was about to charge when he was suddenly grabbed by aliens in dark suits!

"W-Who are they?!" Rachel gasped in horror.

"They are the Plumbers. They came when I told them about Vilgax returning." Rook responded, holding his side in pain.

Vilgax yelled and began to fight them, but it was no use. He was outnumbered and soon he was chained and being carried away!

"This isn't over. One day you will be destroyed Ben! At my hands!" He hissed as he was being escorted through a time portal. But no one could even focus on the warlord being taken away; Cassie was still unconscious and she didn't have a pulse!

"He killed her!" Rachel yelled in horror.

"Rachel, remain calm!" Rook said, now holding her in a comforting hug.

"LET GO!" She squirmed, feeling too much sorrow.

"No…I am not going to let you go." He whispered in her ear, now holding her closer to his heart. She slowly stopped, now feeling the beating of his heart against her ear. "It is alright. We will figure this out."

Soon they were covered in a large shadow! They looked up and saw Kusto walking forward, but he was held in a strong lock by Toku.

"Let me help." He whispered.

"NO! I won't let you touch her!" Rachel screeched.

"I helped to save her before. Her blood is in my system. I can help her." Kusto whispered.

The others could only stare. Should they let this enemy help Cassie?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: It's getting crazier!**

 **To guestsurprise: It certainly is! Wow! I never would have guessed John was actually Rook. Still, really cool! Can't wait for more! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Forest Guardians Final Chapter**

Kusto tried to get near to her, but Toku pulled him down to his knees. Kusto growled in anger and managed to snatch himself out of his grip and he grabbed Cassie in his hands.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, beating on his hands trying to get him to release her.

"NO! PUT MY BABY GIRL DOWN!" Four Arms yelled. Everyone paused at his words and even he looked shocked at what he just said! But Kusto shook it off and smirked a little at hearing Toku's malicious growls behind him.

"You can't harm me with this young one in my hands."

"You hurt her even more and I will show you no mercy." He snarled between his clenched teeth.

"I am not interested in harming her. She proved to me that there was more to these humans than met the eye. She assisted me when your four-armed body guard over there ripped my fin to shreds." Kusto replied, now sitting on the ground and gently cradling her to his body.

"Please, please, please," Rachel whispered through watery, tear-filled eyes, praying this To'kustar was not going to kill her best friend and turn on them!

But he didn't.

He gently began breathing over Cassie and he rubbed some of his own blood over her wounds. She began to sweat and squirm in pain, but he kept going.

"What's he doing?" Four Arms asked.

"He's healing her. Apparently, by their blood connecting during their last encounter, her body will accept his blood in this healing process." Chromastone responded, now walking up and watching them.

"I just want her to wake up," Four Arms responded anxiously.

"We all do." Rook responded gently.

Kusto continued to breathe over her and she slowly let her eyes open. But the minute he was about to say something, Cassie grabbed his finger and began kissing it. His large eyes widened in shock.

"I knew you would save me, Kusto. You're not the evil monster people thought you were," Cassie whispered weakly.

"I-…,"

"She's right." Rachel chimed in. "If you were as evil as people thought, you would have destroyed us all, but you didn't."

"But he is still a wanted criminal." Toku responded. "I am still going to take him back to our planet for his trial."

"He won't die, will he?!" Cassie asked anxiously.

"We do not kill our own. More than likely he will be banished."

"Banished?!"

"Yes."

Cassie looked down but she knew that Toku was right in that Kusto needed to pay for his crimes. Cassie nodded in understanding and felt Kusto gently lift her head up with his index finger.

"Are you crying, young one?" He whispered. Cassie sadly nodded. "Do not fret. We will see each other again."

And with those words, Kusto knelt his head down and kissed her gently on the head. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light! Once everyone's eyes adjusted, Kusto was gone!

"Where'd he go?!" Cassie asked, noticing she was gently placed in the soft grass.

"He's escaped!"

"We've got to find him!"

"We will another day. Kusto will reveal himself when he wants to. And when he does, we will find him." Toku responded. He then turned to Rachel and the others. "You both will always have a home here, but I am afraid that our time is almost up.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"He and the others were only here to protect us. Now that they have caught Vilgax, their job is done."

"B-But you guys are like family to us!" Rachel begged.

"And you are family to us too, Rachel," Chromastone replied, gently hugging her.

"But we can't stay here forever," Swampfire replied as he and Big Chill came closer.

"I know." Cassie said sadly.

"The world is not ready to meet aliens again. When Earth is ready, we will return." Toku replied, kneeling down and gently nuzzling the girls.

"But where are you all from?! When are you coming back?!"

"We may not be coming back." Four Arms replied sadly. Cassie and Rachel looked horrified. Unable to hold it in, both girls got up and ran back towards their house!

"WAIT!" Rook called.

"Come back!" Big Chill added.

"Please don't go!" Four Arms yelled. But the girls ran to their rooms and began to sob harshly. They were about to lose the only family they ever knew!

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

The girls sadly walked into their room and began to get ready for bed. It had to be one of the most unnerving and heartbreaking days they had ever had.

"Maybe we should have just stayed at the orphanage." Cassie said sadly, turning to the wall. Rachel slowly climbed into bed and gently nudged her.

"Hey, you know it was bad there."

"Yeah, I know, but…,"

"C'mere." Rachel said, gently turning her friend around and hugging her. "Look. I know today was hard, but at least we have each other right?"

"Yeah." Cassie smiled softly, gently hugging her back. The two were about to fall asleep until Cassie felt something!

"R-Rachel…," Cassie giggled.

"What is it?"

"S-Stop tickling me!" Cassie giggled more.

"B-But I'm not…tickling…you," Rachel laughed, now feeling herself being tickled.

"Then who is tickling us!" Cassie laughed. Both girls then looked at the end of the bed and saw Big Chill and Chromastone smiling at them. Both girls gasped in shock because they didn't even hear or see the guardians come in!

"Now those are nice smiles." Chromastone smiled.

"We will be leaving soon." Big Chill added.

"You already told us that," Cassie said sadly, now going under the blanket, feeling upset again. Big Chill chuckled and lifted up the cover on the end of the bed and went under there after her. Soon, Cassie was squirming and laughing as the alien began tickling her. Chromastone gently moved Rachel so she wouldn't get hit by their playful fight.

"You all didn't let us finish earlier." Chromastone smiled warmly. Rachel looked gently away, but he lightly placed a peck on her forehead. "We want you both to come with us."

"What?!" Rachel said in shock and happiness.

"It's true!" A voice added. Both turned and saw Toku looking in their window. "We have been discussing you two and we decided you both need someone to look after you."

"So we decided that you both need to leave Earth and return with us." Four Arms smiled, looking in the other window.

"This is the best day ever!" Rachel smiled. Cassie managed to squirm out of the covers, when she was grabbed by Big Chill as he planted frosty and playful kisses on her neck.

"I can't believe we are going to live in outer space!" Cassie exclaimed happily!

"Now we have two things we need to complete." Toku smiled. "First, you both need to breathe in outer space."

And with those words, Rachel saw Rook gently walk in and place his hands softly on her face. He pulled her in for a kiss and their lips locked. She could feel him breathing deeply into her lungs and after a few moments he let go. She gasped a bit and held her chest.

"Easy. You are alright. That will help you to breathe better now in space." He smiled, hugging her. She blushed and softly hugged him back. Cassie was so busy looking at them that she didn't notice another guardian approaching her. She looked and saw a large wolf-like creature coming towards her and before she could yelp, he lightly grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips. He breathed into her lungs as well and after a few minutes, he let her go. She stood in shock at the new alien in front of her.

"Don't be afraid. I am another guardian. I volunteered to be your personal one from now on. I'm Blitzwolfer." He smiled. Cassie smiled and blushed gently, looking away. "Now don't be shy. Let's get to know one another, Cassie." He laughed, pouncing on her and licking her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" She laughed out.

"I have been watching you, but they told me that I needed to wait before I revealed myself so I wouldn't' scare you." He chuckled, still pinning her down. "So what do ya say? Will you let me be your guardian?"

"Well, I…uh…,"

"I won't take no for an answer by the way," He said now licking her ears. She giggled and squirmed and reached up to hug him.

"Of course, Blitz!" She laughed.

"And now for the second part," Toku replied. "Parents."

"But don't get guardians mixed up with parents." Four Arms said, now coming closer to them.

"Parents?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I have volunteered to be your father from now on and Four Arms will be Cassie's." Chromastone replied with a happy grin. "That is, if you both accept us."

"WE ACCEPT!" The girls laughed as they ran and hugged their new family.

"Now." Toku began and everyone turned to look at him. "Let us go home." And with those words, he opened up a new portal and everyone began to walk through.

"Ready Cassie? For a new life?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Cassie smiled, gently holding her friend's hand.

"Then let's go!" Rachel beamed. And with those words, the two walked through the portal with their new guardians and family. They were leaving Earth, but beginning a new adventure.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed the finale, Goldie, and all of my wonderful friends and supporters! It was a blast to make!**

 **To guestsurprise: It was a blast to read! You did a great job on this story! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
